


Lives of ItaDei

by SasuNaru_is_life



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Smut, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Deidara has a nice ass, Deidara is so cute, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, Teasing, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNaru_is_life/pseuds/SasuNaru_is_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travel through the lives of ItaDei</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skipping School

" Fucking hell! " Deidara yells as he sits up.

" Whats wrong? " Itachi asked.

 

" We're late for university , " Deidara groans , " I shouldn't have let you fuck me. "

Itachi snorts , " You were craving it. "

Deidara face heats up. " Anyways , what are we gonna do? "

" We're gonna skip. " 

" WHAT?! "

" We both aren't having any special exams , so why not? " 

 

_Moments of silence....._

 

" Fine , but if I miss any beneficial lessons , I'm blaming it on you. " Deidara says.

" Oh please , Mr. Uchiha's sex lessons will benefit you more. " Itachi wiggles his eyebrows.

" You pervert! " Deidara exclaims.

* * *

_Itachi Uchiha , age 23 . Senior at Konoha University. Major : Biology_

 

_Deidara , Age 23 . Also , senior at Konoha University. Major : Art_

* * *

" Ahh , Itachi! " Deidara moans.

Itachi thrusts upwards into his cute , hot boyfriend. More erotic moans fill the atmosphere.

" Your ass feels softer than ever. " Itachi smirks as his hand travels down the round bottom.

" D-don't say t-that...AH! " Deidara couldn't finish his sentence without having a ram into his prostate.

More moans fill the room. Finally , Deidara came. His seed coated Itachi's stomach. With a few more thrusts , Itachi soon came in Deidara.

" You made a mess. " Itachi says.

" Who's fault is that? " Deidara angrily growls.

" Hehe , come take a hot shower with me. " Itachi gets up.

" Hn ,  sounds great. " Deidara soon trails behind him.

 


	2. Schoolgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara loses a bet and has to cosplay as a schoolgirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wonderful ItaDei chapter is coming your way.

" Sorry Dei , put it on. " Itachi says.

 

" Fuck no! The skirt is too short , un. " Deidara shouts through the door.

 

" It's either this or you have to go streaking. " Itachi reminds him.

 

" Ugh! "

 

_Swearing and cussing moments later...._

 

Deidara walks out. Itachi gasps at the sight. Deidara's hair was put into pigtails. There was the shirt , but the skirt got all of his attention. Beautiful tanned thighs connecting to a short skirt which can't cover his boyfriend's ass. When he turns arounds and bends over , you can see white lacy panties.

 

_Thank almighty Kaguya for cosplaying._

 

" You look lovely. " Itachi grins.

 

" No , I don't, you perv. " Deidara pouts.

 

" Who else wouldn't get aroused looking at them beautiful legs? "

 

" Fuck you. "

 

" I know you want to , but you're top uke material. " Itachi smirks.

 

Deidara sighs as he lost the argument . He walks over to the victorious Uchiha , an sits down on his lap. He also takes the time to wrap his arms around Itachi.

 

Itachi's hand travels under the skirt. It finds it's way to the panties. Deidara lets out an angelic moan.

 

" I-itachi..ah! " he moans.

 

" Hm? "

 

Itachi's other hand finds it's way to Deidara's bulge . He rubs it and it makes his boyfriend a mess. More lovely moans fill the room.

 

" N-no! If you do that... I will..c-come! " Deidara stammers.

 

" Come then , Deidara. " Itachi whispers in his ear.

 

Moans fill the atmosphere as he releases his seed. Deidara pants .

 

" Get ready for the main scoop. " Itachi smirks.

 

" Can we take a five minute break? " Deidara gasps.

 

" No can do , dear. " Itachi says.

 

Itachi unbuckles his pants. He quickly removes Deidara's panties. A small laugh erupts from the one below. Soon , the cock's head is already inserted.

 

" Ngh..Ah...Mmn. " Deidara moans out in pleasure.

 

Itachi grunts as he thrusts inside. Angelic moans fill the air. The Uchiha leans down to kiss Deidara. The kiss soon turned into a hot one , where Itachi is dominating his lover's mouth.

 

Their lips came off with nice pop.

 

" Deidara , where do you want me to come? " Itachi whispers in his ears.

 

" C-come inside ... I w-want to have your c-children some day. " Deidara stammers.

 

Itachi face soon starts turning red. Deidara snickers as he witnesses the sight. Soon , the couple both ejaculates.

 

" Deidara? " Itachi calls to him.

 

" Yes , hun? " Deidara answers.

 

" Someday , I want to have children with you too. " Itachi smiles.

 

Deidara's cheeks turn a crimson red.

 

 

 


	3. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi tries on Deidara's reading glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I wanna update this story every second.

Deidara reads the instructions for his art project. A hug from behind distracts him.

" I-Itachi! " he exclaims in suprise.

 

" What are you reading? " Itachi asked.

 

" The instructions for my art project. " Deidara replies.

 

" Hm. " the Uchiha hums in response , " I never knew you wore glasses. "

 

" It's only for reading. " Deidara cracks a small smile.

 

" Looks cute . " Itachi pecks Deidara on the lips , " Can I try them on ? "

 

Deidara snorts , " Go ahead , un. " 

 

He hands his glasses to Itachi. He tries them on. Deidara's cheeks turn a pink.

" How do I look ? " Itachi asked.

 

" Somewhat smart. "  Deidara jokes.

 

" Somewhat? My 98% says otherwise." Itachi retorts.

 

 


	4. Booty Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is forever grateful for the pair of booty shorts Deidara owns.

Itachi is forever grateful for the booty shorts Deidara owns. When Deidara isn't in sweatpants or skinny jeans , he is in black and white booty shorts. If Itachi isn't thrusting into that booty , he is blessed with the sight of Deidara in booty shorts.

 

" Oi , you perv. " Deidara snaps him back to reality.

 

" Hm ? " Itachi breaks out of his daze.

 

" Aren't you supposed to be finishing your presentation? " he questions.

 

" No , it is due in three weeks. " Itachi responds.

 

Deidara pouts , before returning to his art project. _That pervert! In fact , who the hell is his professor? He sure is making it easy on the bastard._

 

Itachi concentrates his whole sight on the booty in front of him. The roundness , the way it bounces every time it moves , and the way it fills in everything.

 

" Itachi-kun , stop looking at my ass. " Deidara says without turning around , " Now , kindly fuck off. "

 

" How rude. " Itachi says as if he is offended , " You're the one pointing something glorious in my face. "

 

Deidara finally turns around. His face is a bright red.

 

" You're so cute. " Itachi kisses Deidara.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ItaDei and SasuNaru group chat.

_Deidara_ **:** _Hey_ , _Naruto._

 _Naruto_ : _Deidara! How are ya?_

_Deidara : Itachi is being a perv. -.-_

_Naruto : Same with Sasuke._

_Deidara : The Uchihas has a thing for blondes._

_Naruto : Lol._

 

**Itachi Uchiha logs in...**

**Sasuke Uchiha logs in...**

 

_Deidara : Speak of the devil and he shall come._

_Itachi : Hm? You miss me?_

_Deidara : You're sitting right next to me._

_Sasuke : Itachi is the devil._

_Naruto : Like you're not._

_Sasuke : What do you mean , dobe?_

_Naruto : Cosplaying?_

_Deidara : You Uchihas are sure peverted._

_Itachi : Nope , we just have a thing for blondes._

_Sasuke: True._

_Deidara : Thing for being douchebags._

_Naruto : Haha , teme._

_Itachi : How rude ._

_Sasuke: Sleep on the couch , dobe._

_Itachi : No cuddles , Deidara ._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg , imagine a Naruto group chat.


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi endures a cold and Deidara helps him the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be fully smutty.

Deidara prepares some peppermint tea for Itachi.

" Gosh , that dumbass. " Deidara mutters.

He walks over to the sick Uchiha on the couch. 

" Thanks. " 

Deidara nods. He retreats to the bedroom.

* * *

 

" Is there anything else I can help you with , Mr. Uchiha ? " Deidara innocently asks .

Itachi opens his eyes only to see his lover in a maids outfit.  _Thank almighty Kaguya for cosplaying._

Itachi smirks , " Can you make me feel even better , Mrs. Uchiha ? "

Deidara's cheeks flare up.

" I'm blaming you,  if I get a cold. " Deidara sighs.

" Hm? Should've thought about that before you put on the outfit. __

* * *

Itachi snorts as his hand travels up Deidara's thighs. 

............

" Ah! M-more Itachi. " Deidara moans.

Itachi grunts as he thrusts upwards into him. More lovely moans spill from Deidara's mouth.

" S-stop tightening. " Itachi groans.

" S-sorry babe...AHH! " Deidara screams.

" Hit it and I like how you call me babe." the Uchiha smirks.

Lustful screams fill the atmosphere.  With a few pumps of Deidara's cock , he releases his seed. Soon after , Itachi comes onto Deidara's stomach.

Not even seconds after , Itachi is thrusting back inside.

" What?! " Deidara gasps in suprise.

" One round can't satisfy me right now." Itachi says .

 

Moans and screams spill frantically from the blonde's lips. Grunts spill from Itachi as he hits Deidara's prostate .

" Angh! G-gonna come! " Deidara screams.

" Come for me , Deidara. "

A final scream comes from Deidara as he finally releases his seed .

Itachi comes inside Deidara.

 " Come on , I'll wash you up. " Itachi picks Deidara up bridal style.

" You better. "


	7. Shower , Candy , or Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi comes home to see Deidara in a sweater , with nothing underneath! he pulls the question , " Shower , Candy , or Me? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord! Too much smut! I promise the next chapter will be fluff.

" Oh my god! " Itachi's mouth opens in shock.

Deidara was in a red sweater. Itachi swears that he has nothing underneath that.

" Happy Valentines Day , un. " Deidara opens his arms.

Itachi accepts the warm hug. Then , Deidara pulls the question.

" Shower , Candy , or Me? " Deidara smirks as he slowly pulls up the ends of the sweater. He reveals a round piece of heaven.

Itachi nearly died of blood loss. " I think the answer is obvious . " Itachi replies as he pounces on Deidara.

" Good choice , " Deidara giggles , " Now then , living room , bathroom , or bedroom? " 

" Living room sounds nice. " Itachi smirks.

" W-what?! " Deidara gasps.

Before he can protest , he is already bent over the arm of the couch. The sweater rises up , giving Itachi a good view.

" I will forever be grateful for your booty. " Itachi says as he slaps it.

Deidara lets out a shriek. A laugh escapes Itachi. The blonde's face turns red .

" Do you want a finger in , or my cock? " the Uchiha whispers in his ear.

Deidara covers his flustered face , " Y-your cock. " 

" Hn. Nice choice. " Itachi grins , " You're so adorable when you're flustered. "

" Shut Up... AHH! " Deidara screams.

Itachi already entered Deidara. Soon , he starts thrusting. Angelic moans spill from Deidara's mouth. Itachi thrusts faster and deeper , just to hear more.

" Mmn... I-Itachi.. you're f-filling me to the brim. " Deidara pants.

" You feel good , don't you? " Itachi smirks.

" Y-yes...Angh! " he couldn't finish his sentence without getting a hot kiss from the older one.

Tongues fought for dominance and Itachi easily won. Screams filled the room as Itachi hit his prostate. Finally , Deidara released his seed. With a final grunt , Itachi also releases his. Itachi collapsed on top of Deidara. Pants filled the atmosphere.

" Shit.. this was a nice sweater too. " Deidara pouts.

" You could've took it off , but you look good with it on. " Itachi says.

" You Uchihas are so perverted , un! " Deidara exclaims.

" Hm? Who told you to wear nothing under it , huh? " 

Deidara's cheeks flare up , " Who told you to react ?! "

" Who wouldn't react to seeing a round ass? It is a man's instinct. " Itachi grins.

Itachi embraces Deidara . " You Uchihas will be the death of me. " Deidara pouts


	8. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Deidara studying for their exams.

Deidara currently lays on the couch , reading his textbook.

Itachi sits on the chair , scrolling through the material on his laptop.

" Deidara. " Itachi calls out.

 

" Yea ? " Deidara responds.

 

" You should wear glasses more often." 

 

Deidara's cheeks turn a light pink.

" Stop distracting me from my studying."

Deidara pops another cheese ball in his mouth .  _Fucking math! You just have to ruin my life._

" Itachi-kun . " Deidara whines.

 

" Yea? " Itachi responds.

 

" Do you understand this? " Deidara hands Itachi his textbook.

 

" Yep. Maybe , you just suck at Math. " Itachi smoothly replies.

 

" Thanks for the encouragement , asshole , un. " Deidara pouts.

 

" Hn. " was the Uchiha's reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	9. Coffee Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara wants coffee , and Itachi knows how to give to him the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for this fic , please mention them in the comments. I love hearing all the imaginative stuff people come up with.

Deidara glares at the Uchiha. He just sits there , drinking coffee , from his favorite shop , Starbucks.

" Itachi-kun. " He calls out to him.

" Yes? " Itachi looks towards him.

" Can I taste , un ? " Deidara asked.

" My dick or the coffee? " Itachi smirks.

Deidara snorts , " Very funny , but I have already tasted one of those options. "

" Yes , asshole , I mean the coffee. " 

 

" Hn. " was the reply.

Itachi takes a couple of more sips in his mouth . Before you know it , his lips are plastered over pink soft ones.

" Nngh! " Deidara gasps in surprise.

He opened his lips , to have coffee flow inside. He swallows , and Itachi takes advantage of it. His tongue sneaks inside and explores the wet cavern. Finally , their lips came off with a pop. Deidara is now all flustered , and he looks cute with a mad expression.

" Asshole. " Deidara pouts.

" What? " Itachi innocently asked , " You wanted coffee and I gave it to you the best way possible. "

" Why was I ever put together with you? " Deidara whines.

" Fate knows what it was doing. " Itachi grins.

Itachi brings Deidara into a tight embrace , and naturally , Deidara can't turn away from the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang Konoha , yall got Starbucks too! I got my plane ticket to go.


	10. Blonde's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara recieves the best present ever , birthday sex!

" Happy birthday ! " Itachi brings Deidara into a hug.

That's right , it's that time of year where Deidara gets older. The blonde turns 24.

" What do you want to do first , breakfast , or the present ? " Itachi smirks.

" Breakfast will be fine. " Deidara snorts.

Itachi adorably pouts as Deidara turns to the Honey Nut Cheerios. Oh well , he is gonna need the stamina for later.

................................  
" Itachi-kun , can I get my present now? " Deidara asked.

" Sure , I'll give you the best present ever. " Itachi wiggles his eyebrows.

That's when the Uchiha pounces on Deidara. A gasp leaves the blonde , when Itachi grinds his erection onto Deidara. Moans spill onward.  
" Fuck , un. " Deidara groans.

Itachi removes Deidara's boxers. A dark red blush fills Deidara's face. The Uchiha lubes up his fingers , then he inserts them into Deidara's hole. A scream left the blonde's mouth.

" Feels good , huh? " Itachi whispers in his ear.

" S-shut up... Ahh! " Deidara didn't even get a few minutes to breathe , Itachi already had found his prostate.

" I-i'm g-gonna ...come! " 

" Come as much as you want , Dei. "

With those words , Deidara released his seed.

Pants filled the room. Itachi unbuckled his pants. He positioned his cock at Deidara's hole , then thrusts in.

" Ah..feels good. " Deidara moans.

" Hn. " was the reply.

He thrusts faster and deeper into the blonde's endzone . Angelic moans fill the room. Soon , the prostate was hit.

" AHH! " Deidara screams.

A perfect arch forms in Deidara's back. Itachi continues to assault the prostate , and more moans and screams spill from his mouth. 

Deidara releases his seed again. Itachi comes inside of him , soon after.

" Happy birthday. " Itachi smiles.

" You already said that , asshole, and thanks. " Deidara blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real life , Deidara would be younger than Itachi , but I made them both seniors. Author Logic.


	11. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara and Itachi exchange text messages .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this couple a little bit too much.

_From SexyBlonde :_

 

_Come home :(_

_From TopUchiha:_

 

_You want my cock that badly ?_

 

_From SexyBlonde :_

 

_No , you perverted asshole! I want cuddles from you._

 

_From TopUchiha :_

 

_That sounds good as well. :)_

 

_From SexyBlonde :_

 

_Good. Now , come home and cuddle your hot boyfriend._

 

_From TopUchiha :_

_Roger that._


	12. Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi gets his well earned morning kiss from Deidara .

" Fuck! " Deidara swears , " I shouldn't have sex on school nights. "

As he tries to get up , stong arms hold him tightly.

" Fuck off , asshole. " he hisses.

A sneer could be heard from the Uchiha. 

" Where's my morning kiss? " Itachi asked.

 

" Two words. Morning Breath. " Deidara responds.

 

" I don't care , i still I wanna taste your lips. " Itachi smirks.

Giving in , Deidara kisses Itachi passionately. Itachi kisses back with much passion.

Deidara breaks the kiss , " Now , get dressed. "

" Forget school . What about morning sex ? " Itachi wiggles his eyebrows .

 

" No , you perverted asshole! " Deidara yells 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy water , purify me.


	13. Stretching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara loves to tease Itachi by strectching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Deidara.

_Damnit!_ Itachi gets the biggest boner when Deidara stretches. Its just teasing , but it has a big effect on him.

 

" Morning Itachi-kun. " Deidara says with a cheery tone.

" Hn. " was the reply.

 

Itachi almost spat out his coffee when he saw heaven. Deidara stretching in tights. _That ass ._

" Enjoying the view , un? " Deidara grins.

" You tease! " 

" I just blessed your day. " he laughs as he sits down in Itachi's lap.

" Can't disagree with you there. " Itachi sneers , " So can we have morning sex?" 

" Ugh. I guess so. " Deidara gives in.


	14. The Uchiha Turns 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara gives Itachi the best present ever.

" Welcome back , babe! " Deidara yelled from the kitchen , " How was your birthday ? "

" It was nice , so far. " Itachi smirks.

Itachi's mouth dropped when he saw what Deidara was wearing. A cooking apron that says " Fuck the chef " , with a thong at the back. The thong brings out all the roundness in his lover's ass.

" I was hoping I could make your birthday even better. " the blonde winks.

" Goal accomplished. " Itachi says.

A light blush covers Deidara's cheeks. Afterwards , he pops the question. " Will you take me in the hallway , bedroom , or living room? "

" Hallway is alright. " Itachi wickedly grins.

" What the fu-" Deidara couldn't finish his sentence because birthday boy pounces on him.

Itachi reaches under the apron to tease pink buds. A few moans escape the blonde. He tightly pulls the hard nipple and Deidara jolts.

" Ah.. So eager...un." Deidara grins.

" Hn. " was the famous reply.

Soon , Itachi's hand roams to his lover's gorgeous ass. He squeezes it and slaps it. " So bouncy. "

" S-shut up! " Deidara whisper-shouted.

Itachi pulls his hand away. Deidara gives a confused look , until he gets a command." Bend over here. " 

Deidara bends over and places his hands on the wall. Itachi places his hand on his lover's ass. He eagerly pulls down the thong. The Uchiha inserts the tip , before thrusting in wildly .

" AH! Mn..Ngh. " was the moans from Deidara.

Slaps against the skin , grunts , and loud moans fills the air. Itachi thrusts in deeper and Deidara loves the feeling. " Ah! G-go deeper. " 

The Uchiha complies. As the prostate gets hit , screams and moans fill the air. A perfect arch in the blonde's back forms. Itachi grunts as he thrusts at the spot and receives lovely sounds of music in his ears.

" I-itachi.. I'm ..g-gonna cum! " Deidara warns.

" Cum. " was the reply.

Ribbons of white coats the blonde's stomach. Soon , Itachi was meeting his breaking point.

" Can I come inside? " Itachi asked.

" Fill me with your seed , birthday boy. " Deidara grins.

Itachi smirks as that. He releases his cum inside the blonde. After a few more moments of panting , a sudden thrust surprises Deidara.

" What the fuck?! " he gasps.

" Lets go one more round. " Itachi whispers in Deidara's ear.

 

 

 

 

Looks like Deidara doesn't get any rest tonight.


	15. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry , no chapter.

I will be gone for a week at Fort Myers and there is no wifi. As soon as I get back , fluff and smut will be coming your way. :)


	16. Staring Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a casual staring contest between ItaDei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally , I'm back from Fort Myers. Now you guys don't have a reason to kill me anymore

Blue eyes gaze into black eyes. One filled with challenge and the other filled with amusement. (Itachi , you smug bastard ) 

 

_30 minutes later..._

 

They are both exhausted , but still won't give up. A smirk forms on the blonde's face. He came up with an excellent plan. Luckily , he was wearing no boxers .

"  _Itachi. "_ he purred. Tanned hands travel to the huge shirt , and lifts it. Black eyes blink in suprise.

" Haha , I win. " Deidara snickers.

 

" Grr. You'll pay for that . " was the response before loud footsteps could be heard.

" Oh crap! "


	17. You Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is the best flirt , but Shisui is surely a ladie's man.

_Type_

_Type_

_Type_  

 

Deidara's fingers furiously type to get his project done.  _Fuck my life ,_ was the simple thought.

A gasp escapes the blonde , when pale fingers firmly hold his chin. A pout forms on Deidara's lips.  _You're just too cute._

" Your glasses are covering ocean blue eyes , take them off , and let me see how they shine. " Itachi whispers.

 

" Listen here , you asshole! " Deidara hisses , " I have a project to be done , when I am finished , we can fuck like wild beasts. Now , fuck off. "

 

" Hn. How rude , but that sounds like a dream. " Itachi smirks.

 

" Of course it sounds like one to you , peverted dickhead. "

 

 

_Fate sure knows how to attract opposites._

 


	18. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Deidara recollect their memories of each other back in High School.

" Oh my gosh , high school pictures. " Deidara grabs the photo album.

" Hn. Sure brings back a lot of memories. " Itachi says.

Deidara scrolls through the album to see him and Itachi's first kiss. Itachi lets out a small laugh.

" You used to get flustered every time I looked at you. " 

 

" Don't remind me , un. " Deidara adorably pouts , " I can't believe I fell for you. "

 

" You know you love me. " Itachi smiles.

 

" I do. " the blonde pecks Itachi on the lips .

 

 


	19. High School Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Deidara sat across from each other in every class . Every time , the Uchiha would heavily stare at the blonde , which caused him to develop a heavy crush for the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh , I got 62 chapters to finish in total and then another 25 for another story. Help me through life. xD

**Deidara's Pov**

 

Oh my fucking gosh! I can't even concentrate on the equation , because of a very handsome asshole! I feel my cheeks turn red at my stare. _I want his eyes to roam all over me. I want his hands to do the same._ No i don't! Get those thoughts out of my head!

 

_After class...._

 

I meet up with Sasori and Hidan. We greet each other with a fist bump.

 

" Why do you look so flushed? " Sasori asked.

 

" Well you see-" I was interrupted by a very crazy fellow.

 

" Itachi was staring at him intensely . " Hidan snorts , " Might have been licking his lips as well. "

 

" Shut up! " I hiss. " Yes he was staring and that is all. "

 

Sasori smirks , " You know you love him , even if you don't want to admit it. Go ask him out. "

 

My cheeks flare up. I hate that these two know all my life problems.

 

" Ugh , fine. " I pout.

 

_To be continued..._

 

 


	20. High School Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara builds up the courage to ask Itachi to go out with him.
> 
>  
> 
> Good for you Dei , better see a baby in the future.

**Itachi's Pov**

 

He is just so beautiful . So beautiful that I couldn't help staring intensely. Long blonde majestic hair , blue eyes , and a perfect feminine figure. We are definitely getting married after high school! Just when I walk to my next class , loud footsteps follow after. " Itachi ! "

 

I turn around to see Deidara , my future wife. " What's up ? " I calmly ask , knowing that my stomach is filled with butterflies.

 

" I-i was w-wondering if ...y-you..would...go out with me! " he cutely stammers.

 

His cheeks are pink and moving around nervously. So adorable!

 

" You know how long I was waiting for this day , " I  smile , " Yes , I would love to. "

 

His eyes brighten at my response. I tenderly grab his hand. " Lets go to class , babe. " he laughs.

 

" Has a nice ring to it. " I reply.

 

 

 


	21. First Time Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara decides that he and Itachi will have sex for the first time.

" Itachi-kun , I've decided that I will allow you to take my virginity. " Deidara says shamelessly.

 

A light blush covers the Uchiha's cheeks. " I've waited so long to hear you say those words. "

 

That's when he pounced on the blonde.

 

" Ah! " he gasps.

 

Itachi pulls up the tank top to reveal pink buds. He leans down to lick one. A moan leaves Deidara. The blonde immediately covers his mouth with his hands , only to have Itachi remove them.

 

" Make more sounds. " Itachi smirks , " They sound nice. "

 

Deidara's cheeks flare up. This only makes Itachi lick his nipples even more. More moans spill from the blonde's mouth. Soon , Itachi removes his mouth. His hands drastically rips off Deidara's sweatpants.

 

" _So eager. "_ the blonde purrs.

 

" Hn. I don't want to waste this opportunity. " Itachi smirks.

 

Itachi lubes his fingers to make it easier for his lover. He inserts them inside. Painful moans leave Deidara. It feels pleasurable, but painful at the same time. "Does it feel good?" Itachi asked out of concern. 

 

" Y-yes..ah. "

 

When Itachi thinks that Deidara is prepared enough, he unbuckles his pants. The blonde's mouth waters at the sight of Itachi's cock. "Get ready, hun." The Uchiha thrusts into Deidara's entrance. A scream leaves him. Itachi waits for him to adjust, before thrusting in. The blonde's arms wrap around the Uchiha's neck as he thrusts in. Moans fill the room. " Go harder, Itachi." Deidara commands.

Itachi complies as thrusts in much rougher, making Deidara moan much louder. Sooner than later, Itachi finds his prostate. Deidara lets out a scream. "Found it." 

"F-fuck!" Deidara moans.

" I-i'm gonna c-cum! " Deidara yells.

" Cum as much as you want. " itachi whispers in his ear.

Ribbons of white coats Deidara's stomach. Pants fill the atmosphere.

" Get ready for the main course , Dei. " the Uchiha smirks. "Wasn't that the main course?" The blonde asks in confusion. Itachi shakes his head, and his mouth curves up into a smirk. With a swift thrust , he is inside the warm cavern. A loud lewd moan escapes Deidara. He thrusts in again.

" Ah..Mn. " the blonde moans , " F-feels great! "

" I can make you feel better! " was the reply , before Itachi covered the rosy pink lips.

 

Deidara truly felt great. With a tongue roaming the inside of his mouth , and having his ass filled , he truly felt amazing. Finally , their lips came off with a huge pop. Itachi's hands lazily stoked the blonde's cock. Plus , he hit the prostate. A scream left Deidara.

 

" Come. " Itachi whispers.

 

With a final lewd scream , Deidara let out his seed. Itachi releases his seed inside.

 

" Ah..T-that ...was..great. " the blonde pants.

 

" Next time , lets make babies! " Itachi grins.

 

" W-what the hell?! " Deidara hisses.

 

" You don't want to bear my children? " the Uchiha gives an adorable sad look. _Fucking hell! The Uchiha will be the death of me!_

 

" I do , but in the future. " the blonde gives a warm smile.


	22. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara decides to dress up for Halloween. The Uchiha is totally smitten with kitty Dei.

" Dei , where are you ? " Itachi calls out.

 

" In the bathroom , just give me a sec. " Deidara replies.

 

 

_30 seconds pass by..._

 

The bathroom door opens. Black eyes widen in surprise when they look at a very sexy kitten. It's a leather suit that stops above the ass. Itachi's eyes roam down the tanned legs until he sees the black heels. To finish it off , there is a zipper on the suit , a tail in the back of the suit , and cute kitten ears to match. _Definitely an immediate boner!_

 

" _Itachi , "_ the blonde cooed , " I want you. "

 

Next , Deidara gets on all fours and crawl towards Itachi. He stops right between his legs.

 

" Meow. "

 

" Damnit Deidara! " Itachi shakes his head , " On a school night too? "

 

" Don't give me any of that crap! You personally do me on school nights , un. " Deidara glares at his lover.

 

" Fine , maybe this will change your mind. " the blonde showed a dangerous glint in his eye before palming Itachi. The Uchiha let out a gasp in surprise.

 

Deidara's teeth hungrily gripped at the zipper of Itachi's jeans. _Whoever invented jeans , needs to be kicked in the head._ Then , the boxers were also in his way.

 

" Since you are so eager , I'll help you. "  The Uchiha smirks.

 

Itachi slowly pulls his boxers down , which reveals a very hard cock. Blue eyes roam all over it hungrily. Greedy little lips kissed the tip. Soon , Deidara was taking it down his throat. Silent grunts left Itachi. He skillfully bobbed his head up and down. This made Itachi loose all the control he had. The Uchiha hands grip the yellow hair gently. he bucks upwards and cums in Deidara's mouth. The blonde swallows it.

 

" I wonder if you like my cum better than my coffee kisses? " Itachi smirks.

 

" You perverted asshole , " the blonde glares , " Your coffee kisses taste better. "

 

" What? Don't lecture me about being a pervert when here you are , in a kitty suit , while mouthing my cock! . " Itachi retorts.

 

Deidara adorably pouts. " That is true. " he paused before suddenly , he was now straddling his hips. Removing the tight fabric that was in the way , he pulled himself down on the boner. " Ah..But you..like it that way don't ya? " Deidara moans out.

 

Like an instinct , he already wraps his arms around Itachi. The Uchiha thrusts upwards. Lovely moans escape the horny blonde. " Ah..F-feels..so..g-good! "

 

" D-Damnit..you're so..horny! " Itachi grunts.

 

" Ahah..I-'m sorry..AH! " Deidara couldn't finish sentences properly without moaning.

 

Soon enough , he found the blonde's prostrate. Screams filled the room. " I-itachi! " he yelled as he released his seed. Looking at Deidara's eyes half-lidded because of lust , parted lips , and his flushed face , made him cum. The blonde collapsed on top of the Uchiha.

 

Pants filled the air.

 

" You should get horny more often. " Itachi smirks.

 

" No , I should not , you perverted Uchiha! " Deidara hisses , " I hate the Uchiha! "

 

" Hn. You love us. You especially love me. " the Uchiha grins , before pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

 

Deidara adorably pouts.  " When we have kids , I hope they get your long black hair. " the blonde giggles.

 

Itachi's eyes widen at the sudden comments. " Well , i hope they get your blue eyes. "

 

Deidara blushes , before retorting , " I hope they don't get your perverted habits though. "

 

That got a glare from the Uchiha.


	23. Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara loves lollipops , plus he likes teasing Itachi with them.

Itachi glares at his boyfriend. Deidara can be such a teasing bastard from time to time. He teases the Uchiha with booty shorts , tights , costumes , and even candy. Speaking of candy , a lollipop is in the blonde's mouth right now.

 

_Slurp! Suck! Slurp!_

 

_Damn it , Deidara!  
_

 

Itachi could feel himself get an erection. His teasing boyfriend turns his head to give the Uchiha an innocent look. _Grr._

 

" Does this make you _weak?_ " Deidara seductively whispers.

 

" Ugh. Shut up! " Itachi hisses.

 

An angelic laugh erupts from the blonde. Deidara bends over the arm of the chair , turns his head , and licks the lollipop in an erotic way.

 

" You.. " Itachi growls as he pounces on the blonde.

 

 

 

 

_Let's just say Deidara didn't get to finish his lollipop._

 

 


	24. Hair Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi has a kink for seeing Deidara's hair buns.

The bedroom door opens.

 

" Finally , you come out after a 2 hour long shower. " Itachi snorts.

 

" Fuck off , asshole. You just wish you were in the shower with me. " the blonde retorts.

 

Itachi turns around to glare at his boyfriend , but a gasp leaves his mouth instead. _Did anyone ever tell you that Itachi had a kink for man buns. Especially , if Deidara is wearing it._

 

" Kinky , are we? " Deidara smirks.

 

" That hair bun is such a turn on. " the Uchiha winks playfully , " Plus , if we fuck right now , I get to see both of your blue eyes filled with lust. "

 

" Itachi! " the blonde hisses , " That's the exact reason I keep my bangs down , most of the time."

 

" Hn. What made ya stop? " Itachi questions , playfully.

 

" They block me from washing my face in the shower , and I don't want soap in my hair. " Deidara lightly blushes.

 

Itachi pounces on Deidara. " Damn it , why are you so adorable? "

 

" S-shut up , un. " his boyfriend adorably pouts, " Why did fate have to bring us together? "

 

" You know you wouldn't have it any other way. " the Uchiha gives a heart warming smile , before kissing his boyfriend passionately.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would too Itachi , I would too.


	25. Weird Gaming Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara and Itachi love to game , but they game in such weird positions.. Plus , Itachi is somewhat of a cheater.

_Booty shorts_

 

_Weird Gaming Positions_

 

_Mortal Kombat_

 

_Shirtless_

 

 

All sums up what is going on right now. Deidara is currently playing Mortal Kombat , while inwardly sticking out that glorious ass ( _on Itachi's cock)._ On the other hand , the Uchiha is laying upside down with the game controller. 

 

 

_( Even in fanfiction , Itachi is still superior. )_

 

 

" What the complete crap?! " the blonde rages , " Sonya Blade sucks balls! "

 

 

" Sub Zero is amazing! " Itachi cheers.

 

 

Deidara adorably pouts.

 

 

_Next Round...._

 

 

" Dang it , Dei! Stop using the " get over here " on me! " Itachi yells. A laugh erupts from the blonde.

 

 

" You're right , let me use the x-ray. " Deidara grins.

 

 

Itachi's eyes widen when Scorpion hit Tremor with the x-ray. He growls. _Oh , so Dei wants to play dirty , huh? I can definitely play dirty._

 

 

Itachi lets his hand crawl into Deidara's booty shorts. A gasp leaves the blonde. 1 pale finger made it's way into the entrance. A moan leaves Deidara.

 

 

" Concentrate , Dei Dei! " Itachi says , with a smug smirk on his face.

 

 

" S-shut up! " Deidara hisses , " Who's t-the one ...p-playing unfairly-Ah! "

 

 

Finally , Deidara couldn't take anymore. He let his controller drop from his hands , and gripped onto Itachi's shoulders. Another finger wiggled it's way in.

 

 

" Ah..Mmn..Ngh! " Deidara moans.

 

 

Itachi continued playing the game , while finger-fucking Dei Dei. Erotic moans spills fill the air. " S-stop Itachi...I'm..g-gonna..come! " the blonde warns.

 

 

" Come then. "  Itachi smirks.

 

 

A scream made it's way out when Deidara finally came. By that time , the Uchiha won the match.

 

 

" Grr! I..hate..you! " the blonde pants.

 

 

" Sorry. When in battle , anything goes. " Itachi smirks.

 

 

" Fuck off! Sleep on the couch asshole! " Deidara hisses , " I'm gonna go take a shower. "

 

 

" Wait for me! " the Uchiha chases after his boyfriend

 

 


	26. Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi likes to make excessive bite marks on Deidara.

" That fucking asshole! " a yell erupts from the bathroom.

 

A smirk appears on Itachi's face. _Looks like I went a little bit overboard last night._

 

 

" Seriously Itachi! " Deidara glares at his charming boyfriend , "  The neck , shoulders, but my legs too?! "

 

 

A smirk forms on the Uchiha's face. " That's the part you show off the most , right? "

 

 

A light blush covers the blonde's face. " Only in this house , un."

 

 

" Hn. Then , it shouldn't be a problem. " Itachi says , before locking his lips on Dei Dei.

 

 

" How did Sasuke ever put up with you? " Deidara pouts.

 

 

Now it's the Uchiha's turn to glare. " For your information , I'm the one that has to put up with Sasuke. "

 

 

A small giggles leaves the blonde. " I love you , even if you are a dickhead. "

 

 

" I love you , even if you are the rudest person on Earth. " Itachi retorts.

 

 

" 2 words , " Deidara says , " Tough Love. "


	27. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 words. Konoha Starbucks.

Finally , fall is here. Now , Deidara can finally cuddle with Itachi while watching Disney Movies , and drink all the Starbucks he wants. Poor Itachi has to deal with his boyfriend's girl hormones.

 

" Itachi! Hurry Starbucks is soon closing! " Deidara yells.

 

Itachi sighs as he rushes to the front door. _Ladies and gentleman , my lovely boyfriend!_

 

" Lord , Deidara! Can't we just drink homemade coffee? " the Uchiha groans , " It's an incredible waste of money. "

 

" Is it still an 'incredible' waste of money , if there's coffee kisses involved? " the blonde asked , with a big grin on his face.

 

Itachi's eyes shimmer , " Nope. "

 

_Pervert!_

 

* * *

Itachi sits down and admires the gracious sight in front of him. Deidara's booty in tights. Of course the idiot wouldn't wear thicker cloth , but it works out in the Uchiha's favor. His gaze turns away when Deidara walks towards him.

 

" Here's your green tea frappe. " the blonde smiles .

 

" Thank you , Dei Dei. " Itachi smirks.

 

" Always a pleasure , Itachi-kun. " Deidara winks.

 

 

 _That fucking tease!_   " Can I try that? " the blonde teasingly asks.

 

" Wait a minute. " the Uchiha takes a big sip , then _BAM!_ Coffee kisses. Deidara opens his mouth for the sweet flavor to flow into his mouth. Their lips make a big pop.

 

" Nice taste. " a giggle escapes Dei-chan. Deidara hands his pumpkin spice latte ( _Same Deidara , Same. )_ to Itachi. A moan of satisfaction escapes Itachi. The blonde's cheeks flare up as a response.

 

" Tasty , but not as much as you. " the Uchiha winks.

 

" F-fuck off. " Deidara adorably pouts.


	28. Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara and Itachi watch the movie Snow White.

" What the fuck is this bullshit? " Itachi hisses.

 

" Snow White." Deidara says , from Itachi's warm chest.

 

" Where the girl gets saved by a kiss? " Itachi rolls his eyes, " A bunch of 14 year old girls must've made that fairy tale. "

 

Angelic laughter erupts from the blonde. " You're so mean. "

 

" Hn. " was the reply.

 

* * *

Itachi groans in unsatisfactory , when the movie ends. On the other hand , Deidara looks like he is about to cry.

 

" Really Dei-chan , what the fuck was that? " Itachi complains.

 

Deidara grins widely , " Disney movies. " he simply replies , " No matter how old , they are still great to see."

 

" Somehow , you can manage being the rude boyfriend , but the childish one at the same time. " the Uchiha smirks.

 

" I hate you. " the blonde adorably pouts.


	29. The Mustache Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Deidara prank their boyfriends.

" Lets do this. " Deidara smirks.

 

" Yep. " a big wide grin forms on Naruto's face.

 

 

Using purple marker , the older blonde draws a curly mustache on Itachi. A small giggle escapes Deidara. On the other hand , Naruto goes overboard. The younger blonde snickers as he draws a mustache on Sasuke , even a penis. Deidara totally cracks up.

 

" Now , all we gotta do is sit down and watch TV. " he says.

 

* * *

" WHAT THE HELL?! " Itachi yells.

 

" Lord , do you have to yell so loud-" Sasuke shut up , after he saw his reflection in the mirror. Itachi covers his mouth from laughing. The younger Uchiha glares at his older brother.

 

Laughter could be heard from downstairs. Soon , insults were hittng the Uchihas.

 

' Hey dick-boy  and Mario wannabe! " the older blonde yells , with the younger one's laughter soon trailing behind.

 

Itachi and Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched. _We are so gonna get you guys!_

 

 


	30. Who was your first kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara's first kiss was...

" Dei-chan , who was your first kiss? " Naruto asked.

 

Deidara's cheeks flare up. Itachi glares at boyfriend. _It had to be me right?_

 

" Sasori. " he looks away.

 

" What?! " Itachi exclaims.

 

" Don't get jealous , " Deidara nervously chuckles , " We kissed when we were 9 years old. "

 

Being the jealous boyfriend that he is , Itachi looks away. Sasuke chuckles. _Serves big brother right._

 

" Oh cheer up , at least you took away Deidara's virginity. " Sasuke says , patting Itachi on the back.

 

Deidara's cheeks turned fully red. Recovering , Deidara pops Naruto with the question.

 

" Gaara. " he deadpans.

 

Now it was Sasuke's turn to get jealous. This time , Itachi was laughing his ass off.

 

" What the hell? " Sasuke rages.

 

" Just kidding , " Naruto grins , " Of course it was you , silly. "

 

 

 

 


	31. Mrs. Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi's Mrs. Claus.

" Merry Christmas! " the blonde cheers.

 

Itachi sighs. _Only Deidara would be into such stuff. That brat!_

 

Itachi turns to glare at his boyfriend , but his eyes widen instead. Deidara's top half was covered in a red and white crop top , with no straps. His bottom half was covered in a red and white mini skirt. _Lord! Deidara's not wearing panties!_ To finish the look , white and red stockings cover the gorgeous thighs , and a Santa hat covers the beautiful blonde hair.

 

" Merry Christmas , Mrs. Claus. " the Uchiha smirks.

 

A giggle leaves Deidara. " _Santa , "_ he purrs , " Bedroom , living room, or kitchen counter? "

 

 _OHH! Dei is really horny._ " Kitchen counter sounds great. " Itachi grins widely before pouncing on Deidara. A shriek leaves the blonde. _Perverted Uchihas!_

 

* * *

" Ahh! It's so deep. " the blonde moans seductively.

 

" Damn , Dei...You're horny. " the Uchiha whispers into the blonde's ears.

 

Itachi thrusts in faster , and loud moans leave Deidara. " I-Itachi...you..feel...so ..good! " he struggles out.

 

The Uchiha's hand teases a nipple while fucking Dei. The blonde jolts in return. Soon , Itachi hits Deidara's prostate. Screams that could wake up the neighbors , leaves the seductive troublemaker.

 

" Itachi..screw....graduation... " Deidara pants , " I want your babies now. "

 

Itachi's cheeks feel intense heat. " Now ..Now... Deidara , graduation is only a month away. "

 

Finally , they both come. Pants fill the room. A wide grin forms on Deidara's face. " One more round? " he eagerly asked.

 

" Let's do it. " the Uchiha smirks.

 

 


	32. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter time and the cold is bothering Deidara.

" Fucking hell! " Deidara yells , " The cold is bothering me ANYWAY! "

 

Itachi laughs. _Serves you right.  
_

 

Deidara turns to Itachi with a bright grin , " Let's cuddle. "

 

" May be the brightest idea you ever concluded. " Itachi smirks.

 

" Wasn't being your boyfriend the best idea I concluded? " the blonde joked.

 

" Hn. " was the famous reply.

* * *

" You're surprisingly warm. " Deidara mumbles.

 

Itachi glares down at his boyfriend. " You should sleep on the floor. "

 

" No, no! I'm sorry. " the blonde pleads.

 

The Uchiha hums in reply.

 

" You know , why the hell are you wearing booty shorts in the winter time? " Itachi questions.

 

" Don't complain , you asshole. " Deidara pouts adorably, " You enjoy the view. "

 

" Can't deny that. "

 

 


	33. Childhood Theme Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi basically has to put with Deidara's cartoon obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry , but I fucking love Pokemon.

Itachi sighs as he hears his boyfriend in the shower singing Pokemon.

" Pokemon! Gotta catch em all! " the blonde sings , " It's you and me, I know it's my destiny! "

Finally , Itachi has lost it. " Shut up! " the Uchiha yells, " Stop wasting water, too! "

Itachi thanks God for silence, until another melody could be heard.

" The pervert never bothered me anyway. " Deidara sang.

Itachi's left eyebrow twitched.

* * *

" Fine night , isn't it, Itachi? " Deidara questioned , teasingly.

" You bastard. " Itachi growls.

 


	34. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Deidara graduate.

Itachi and Deidara walk hand in hand to the university. The Uchiha can't believe the journey went by so fast. This just opens up a new chapter for the lovebirds.

 

" Don't worry Deidara , you'll make a great housewife. " the Uchiha joked.

 

" I hate you. " the blonde pouts.

 

" I love you too. " Itachi smiles.

 

* * *

Sasuke sighs, when they announce Itachi's name. Naruto nudges Sasuke, Hesitatingly, the younger Uchiha ends up clapping.

 

" Deidara , graduating with a Master's degree in Art. " the announcer says.

 

The loudest cheers came from Sasori and Hidan.  _Ugh. those two idiots._

 

After the ceremony, Deidara got squeezed by Sasori and Hidan. A choked sigh leaving Deidara , and a jealous Uchiha in the background. Naruto ran towards Deidara as well , leaving an unenthusiastic Sasuke walking behind.

 

" Dei-chan , can I be the kids godfather? " Naruto asked , with so much excitement.

 

The blonde's cheeks flare up. " Kids? "

 

" We all know it's gonna happen , so just tell us now. " Sasuke mutters.

 

A laugh leaves Itachi , leaving Deidara to glare at his asshole of a boyfriend. He turns back to Naruto and answers , " Yep. "

 

 

 

 


	35. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a few weeks after graduation. Deidara gets suprised with a proposal when he gets home.

Deidara comes home from the beach. He just wants to drop asleep after Sasori and Hidan wearing him out.  _Fucking irresistible assholes._

First thing the blonde saw, was rose pedals leading towards the bedroom. Suspiciously, he walked down that path.

A gasp left his mouth when he saw what the pedals spelt. " Marry me. "

He felt tears bundle up in his eyes.

" Itachi! " he yells.

The charming Uchiha appeared by the bathroom door , leaning on it.

" What an entrance , you charming bastard. " Deidara smiles before embracing his boyfriend.

" Is that a yes? " Itachi hopefully questions.

" Of course it's a yes. " the blonde playfully hits his asshole of a boyfriend.

Suddenly , Itachi scoops up Deidara. A shriek leaves the blonde.

" Time for Proposal Sex. " the Uchiha wiggled his eyebrows.

" Is that even a fucking thing? " the blonde hisses.


	36. Family Gatherings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year , the Uchihas have a family gathering.

" Welcome Deidara, I hope Itachi hasn't been forcing his perverted habits on you. " Shisui teased , patting the blonde on the back.

Itachi glares at his superior best friend, causing Sasuke to laugh. Currently, Naruro was getting drowned in a conversation by Itachi and Sasuke's mother.

" I hope Sasuke has been a good boy. " she smiles.

" Yes , he has. " Naruto lied.  _He is a very bad boy!_

* * *

 

" Shisui-bro, " Sasuke uses his familiar nickname for Shisui. They have been close since Sasuke's birth.

" Yo. " was the infamous response.

" Has anyone informed you about the engagement between Itachi and Deidara? " Sasuke says , casually eyeing older brother.

Itachi wished that he could slice that 19 year old abomination.

" I pray for the soul of Deidara. " Shisui teased.

" I hate you bastards. " Itachi hisses.

" Watch that language , young man. " Shisui warns , impersonating Mikoto.

Balls of laughter spilled from Sasuke and Shisui. Resisting the urge to punch them both , he drinks wine.

* * *

" How's that baby making coming along? " Naruto asked.

A huge blush spreads on the older blonde's face.

" I wanna hear about this one. " Shisui leans in.

" Fuck off. " Deidara replies.

" Language! " Momma Uchiha yells.

The blonde covers his face in embarrassment. The table is surrounded by laughter.

" Yup , this new generation will be quite interesting. " Shisui says , after choking down his laughter.

" Shut up , " Itachi glares at Shisui , " You sound like an old man. "

Shisui laughs, " I might as well be an old man. I've been alive to see you and Sasuke grow. "

" I can care less how old you are , call me when I dump Sasuke." Naruto winks.

Sasuke's mouth drops open and looks towards his boyfriend. " BAKA! "

Laughter spills from Itachi. " Serves you right. "

" I'll take you off his hands , anytime. " Shisui teases.


	37. Miniskirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi gets the pleasure of seeing Deidara in a miniskirt.

" I fucking hate your guts. " Deidara complains.

 

" Aww, you look so gorgeous. " Itachi teases.

 

Deidara pouts. He is stuck wearing a mini-skirt for the penalty game.

 

" Are you wearing the panties? " Itachi says, grabbing Deidara's hand.

 

" Yes, it's not like I had a choice. " the blonde hisses.

 

* * *

Itachi's fingers slide into Deidara's mouth, while he finger-fucks the hell out of the blonde's prostate. Muffled screams escape Deidara. The blonde releases his seed, and Itachi removes his fingers. Pants fill the air.

 

" Get ready. " the Uchiha whispers in Deidara's ear.

 

Deidara's eyes widen a little. " I can't get a fucking 15 second break? " the blonde whines.

 

" Nope. " Itachi smirks.

 

The head was already inserted. A scream leaves Deidara. Itachi thrusts in faster , which makes Deidara moan his name.

 

" Y-you..feel..great! " Deidara struggles to say.

 

" Right back at ya. " the Uchiha says, smugly.

 

Deidara felt Itachi's dick drilling through his insides. Needless to say , he felt good. Soon enough, Itachi hit the prostate. A series of moans and screams left the blonde. Finally , they both came. Itachi pulled out, leaving a shaky Dei Dei, with a miniskirt sticking to his behind.

 

" You perv, un. " he growls.

 

" Hn. Didn't you say you felt good? " Itachi glares at his boyfriend.

 

" Instinct. " the blonde simply replies.

 

" Sure. " The Uchiha responds, sarcastically.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOLO


	38. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Deidara's Wedding

Itachi walks around in circles, trying to calm his nerves. _Don't screw up!_ " Calm down, Itachi. " Shisui says.

 

" I seriously can't. " he complains.

 

" Don't worry, you won't mess up. " Shisui reassures him.

* * *

The charming music blasts through the church. Deidara swears he will murder every one the Uchiha's for putting this together. Fugaku assists a flustered Deidara, in a wedding gown, down the isle. Tiny chuckles escape the audience, Shisui, Sasuke, Sasori, and Hidan. The Uchiha smirks as he sees his wife.

 

_Minutes of scripture reading later...._

 

" Do you, Itachi Uchiha, take Deidara to be your wife? " the pastor asked.

 

" I do. " Itachi smiles.Deidara pouts when the pastor calls him the wife.

 

" Do you, Deidara, take Itachi to be your husband? "

 

" I do. " he gives a heart-warming smile.

 

" Now, you may kiss the bride. "

 

Don't have to ask Itachi twice. Lightly grabbing Deidara's chin , he brings in the blonde to kiss him passionately. Loud cheers come Sasori, Hidan, Naruto, and Shisui. Sasuke glares at all four of them. _Big idiots._

 

 

 


	39. Hickeys Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara finally gets to spend time with Itachi, since he is at work most of the time. Most of the time is spent getting hickeys from Itachi.

Deidara's body jolts when his asshole of a boyfriend bites him on the neck. " Damn it, Itachi! " he hisses, " Why on the neck? "

 

" Because people can visibly see who you belong too. " the Uchiha smirks.

 

The blonde adorably pouts.

 

_He really is a damn asshole! Most of the time, he is at his job, and when he comes home, we wants to mark me all over? I fucking hate/love you, Itachi._

 

Itachi's next target, the thighs. Deidara squirms and whines, but the Uchiha holds him in place. _Bite!_ A scream leaves him.

 

" Two is enough, please say it is enough? " the blonde asked, hopefully.

 

" I guess it is. " Itachi grins, before letting off his relentless attack.

 

 


	40. I'm Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara's pregnancy test is positive.

Itachi was currently reading a newspaper, when Deidara decided to grace him with his presence.

 

" Itachi, I have great news. " he says.

 

" We are finally gonna murder Sasuke? " Itachi joked.

 

" No, you sadistic asshole. " Deidara sticks his tongue out, " I'm having your baby. "

 

Itachi's eyes widen for a second. _I'm gonna be a father...._ He walks toward Deidara, and embraces him tightly. A sudden gasp leaves the blonde.

 

" I'm gonna be a father. " he whispers.

 

" A handsome one at that. " Deidara adds.

 

A little chuckle leaves them both.


	41. Valentine's Day Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do i really have to explain? One word, smut.

" Welcome back, Itachi! " Deidara jumps into his husband's arms.

 

" For someone who's pregnant, you sure have a lot of energy. " Itachi joked.

 

" You like it though, un. " the blonde teases.

 

" Hn. " the infamous reply.

 

* * *

" So , you're not gonna surprise me with that Valentine's sweater again? " the Uchiha teases.

 

Deidara glares at his asshole of a husband, " Would it still be a turn on seeing my baby bump in the sweater? "

 

" Yea. " Itachi smirks, " Thanks to the baby bump, the sweater would slide up more. "

 

" You pervert! " the blonde hisses, " You Uchiha's are gonna kill me. "

 

" Don't forget, sweetheart, you are an Uchiha now. " Daddy Uchiha reminds him.

 

" I'm cursed. " Mommy Uchiha sighs.


	42. Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara kindly lets girls know that Itachi is off limits.

Deidara feels a source of jealousy run through him when he sees a girl flirting with Itachi. The Uchiha looks like he wants to get get away from her, without being rude. If it was Deidara, he would've kindly told them to fuck off.

 

The pregnant blonde walks over to the two, and hands his husband his coffee. " Ready to go, hun? "he says, with a fake smile.

 

The girl's face expresses shock. Itachi's eyes flash amusement of Deidara's jealousy. " Yea, babe. "

 

Just like that, the girl was blown off.

 

* * *

" Stupid bitch. " Deidara whispers under his breath.

 

Itachi lets out a laugh. " Jealous Deidara is the best Deidara, besides horny Deidara. "

 

" I fucking hate you. " the blonde growls against his arm.

 

" I love you, too. " The Uchiha smiles.


	43. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi has to stop Deidara from eating too much sweets.

Itachi glares at his ' wife ' as he eats candy. _Nonstop!_ Is he unaware that he could get fucking diabetes?!

 

" Deidara, babe? " the Uchiha calls out to him.

 

" Yes. " Deidara answers with his mouth full of candy.

 

" You have been eating candy nonstop for 35 minutes. " Itachi exaggerates.

 

The blonde swallows. " I'm sorry, but candy is too good! "

 

Itachi grabs the bowl of candy , and Deidara pouts. He tries to reach for it, but the Uchiha is taller. The pregnant blonde pouts.

 

" You're going to eat healthy, so here. " Itachi sets the candy down, and hands his husband a salad.

 

" Ugh. " Deidara whines.

 

 

 


	44. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi cuddling Deidara in bed.

" Fuck, these stomach cramps are no joke! " Deidara hisses.

 

Itachi laughs, " Come cuddle with me. "

 

The pregnant blonde joined with no hesitation. Snuggling up on the Uchiha's arm.

 

" Your stomach has gotten quite big. " Itachi comments.

 

Deidara pouts.. " I know, and then I have to burn off all the weight. "

 

A smirk forms on the Uchiha's face. " I'll still love you, even if you were fat "

 

The pregnant blonde glares at his smug husband.  _Why? Fate, why?_

 

" AH! " Deidara yells in pain at the sudden kick.

 

" That baby sure has a lot of stamina. " Itachi joked, " Must've gotten it from me. "

 

His husband's turns completely red.  _That damn bastard has too much stamina!_

 

 

 


	45. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara relieving his husband's stress.

Deidara looks at his husband with concern.  _Lord, he looks so stressed out._ He slowly crawled over to Itachi, who was currently sitting at the end of the bed.

 

" Are you stressed? " the pregnant blonde asked, even though the answer was very obvious.

 

" Hn, very. " was the response.

 

A smirk forms on the shorter male's face. He places his hands on the Uchiha's shoulders and rub. A relaxed sigh leaves Itachi.

 

" You little miracle worker. " he joked.

 

" I know you too well. " Deidara grins.

 

* * *

Itachi lets out a laugh each time Deidara's pregnant stomach bumps his back. The pregnant blonde glares at his husband.

 

" Time goes by fast. " Itachi says, " You're already 5 months pregnant. "

 

" i hope time can go by faster, un. " Deidara whines, " Stomach cramps are fucking hell! "

 

" Hn. " was the infamous reply.

 

Satisfied groans leave the Uchiha as his husband's fingers do miracles. He could feel his stress being removed.

 


	46. Button Up Never Looked so Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi also has a kink for Deidara in button up shirts, with nothing underneath! God bless him.

Itachi pounces him, and the pregnant blonde's back hit the counter. Deidara sends a teasing wink. _He's kinky._

 

" You just love teasing, don't you? " the Uchiha smirks.

 

" You have no idea, un. " the blonde responds.

 

Itachi's hands travel up the smooth thighs. He drowns in satisfaction. It's been long since they've had sex, since he's been gone at work most of the time.

 

Deidara parts his legs a little, allowing Itachi entrance between the legs.

 

" So you do keep the gates of heaven between your legs? " the Uchiha joked.

 

" Of course you would say that, pervert. " the pregnant blonde retorts.

 

* * *

A scream left the blonde, when Itachi thrusts in. It's been too long, and it feels great for the blonde.

 

" I missed the feeling. " the Uchiha seductively whispered in his husband's ear, making him shudder.

 

Deidara's face shows pure lust each time Itachi thrusts. Eyes lidded, and his tongue sticking out from pleasure. While the Uchiha thrusts, he unbuttons the shirt a little, to pull a nipple. The shorter male jolts in pleasure.

 

" Getting ready to come, Dei? " Itachi ask.

 

" Ah, y-yes. " he moans.

 

The Uchiha's hand grips Deidara's erection , and lazily strokes. This makes the blonde a mess. With a scream, he comes all over the kitchen counter. Itachi thrusts a few more times before coming into Deidara's ass.

 

" Let's..go..one..more..round. " the blonde pants, giving Itachi a smug look.

 

" Hn, don't mind if I do. " the Uchiha smirks.

* * *

" Your cum got all over the counter, and it's still fucking dripping. " Itachi whines.

 

" Who's fault is that?! " Deidara hisses.

 

 


	47. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birth.

" Ah! Itachi, are we almost there? " Deidara asks, voice evident with pain.

" Yes, hun. " the Uchiha says, resting his hand on Deidara's thigh, " Hold out for a few more minutes. 

_Ugh! I can't ever get pregnant again!_

* * *

 Deidara screams in pain when he has to push. Itachi holds his hand, reassuring him that he will be alright.

" F-fuck. " the blonde hisses, " It hurts. "

" Just a few more pushes, hun. " Itachi whispers, kissing Deidara's palm.

Thankfully, the head was already out. Deidara mentally curses the day he decided to bear Itachi's baby.

" Push. " the doctor commands.

Deidara bites his lip, trying to prevent himself from crying out in pain. Finally, the rest of the body pushed out. 

" It's out. "

A sigh of relief leaves Deidara. Itachi smiles at his husband.

" Finally, it's over. " the blonde gives a weak smile.

After washing the baby, the doctor gives the baby to Deidara. The shorter male smiles widely.

" He has your black hair. " the blonde says.

" Aw, he has your eyes. " Itachi replies.

 

 

_Thus, Akon was born._

 


	48. Swimsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much self-explantory.

Itachi gets an instant boner.  _He just knows how to push all the right buttons._

Deidara lays seductively on the bed, in a two-piece swimsuit. The blue top has no straps, while the blue bottoms comes with a skirt.

"  _Itachi. "_ he cooed, " Come here and I'll make your day. "

It didn't take the Uchiha 5 seconds.  _Pervert._

Deidara kept his hands behind his head, letting Itachi explore his whole body.

The Uchiha's fingers teased the hard nipples through the fabric. The blonde jolts. A little chuckle leaves Itachi. 

" Now remember, Deidara. " he says, " You can't scream, we have a baby sleeping. "

The blonde glares at his husband, but nontheless, he let his husband cover his mouth.

Soon, Itachi moves aside the swimsuit pantie. God blessed him with sight of Deidara's good looking butt. His hands get a little grabby, making his husband a mess.

" Y-you..AH..jerk! " he struggles to say.

"Just put it in! "

Itachi smirks at the blonde's impatience. Meeting his wish, he thrusts in, maing Deidara scream around his hand.

" Wow..you've gotten..tighter! " the Uchiha grunts.

Muffled moans multiply by each thrust. A pale hand sneaks over Deidara's nipple. The blonde jolts at the pulls.

" Gonna cum already? Itachi whispers in Deidara's ear.

The blonde mumbles a, " Shut up. "

With a few rubs on his crotch, he finally cums. Itachi is not far behind. He releases his seed inside. 

" Ah. " Deidara pants, when Itachi's hand is not muffling his sounds anymore.

 

 


	49. Perverted Texting 101 by Itachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is too damn horny for Deidara.

**PervertedUchiha35**

 

_Come home already ;(  
_

* * *

 

**_Hottest-Blonde-Around_ **

 

_aww, are you horny? xD  
_

 

* * *

**PervertedUchiha35**

 

_Very much so._

* * *

**Hottest-Blonde-Around**

 

I bet it would feel so good having my ass driven down on your cock.

* * *

**PervertedUchiha35**

 

 

_First, you fucking tease! -.- Second, don't make me masturbate, I have Akon in the same room as me._

* * *

**Hottest-Blonde-Around**

 

_Haha, don't worry, babe. I'll satisfy you plenty. :)_

 

 


	50. Honeymoon Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Deidara's anniversary comes around and I'll let you figure out the rest for youself.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you guys for being with this story till the very end!

A sudden shriek leaves Deidara when he is picked up bridal style. " What the fuck?! " he whisper-shouted.

" Keeo your voice down, hun. " a hot Uchiha whispers seductively, " There is a 1 year old sleeping. "

The blonde scowls. " You're so horny. "

Itachi smirks.

* * *

" Ah! " Deidara moans loudly, soon covering his mouth.

Itachi chuckles. " You're so loud. " came the teasing.

The blonde barely contains his rage, "Who's fucking fault do you that is? "

Itachi latches on the pink bud in front of him, making the blonde twitch. His tongue swirls around the nipple, taking in the lovely taste. A muffled scream leaves Deidara when he bites.

" Mn, I love you. " Itachi commrnts, whilst thrusting in out of the blonde.

Deidara gives a knowingly nod.The Uchiha hits bundle of nerves, sending Deidara into a mess. Muffled moans and cries fill the room.

"Gonna cum, aren't ya? " Itachi whispers in his " wife's " ear.

All he gets is a moan in return because soon enough, ribbons of white coat the blonde's stomach.

With a few more thrusts, Itachi cums inside as well.

Deidara pants, glares at Itachi, then sighs. " I can never get rid of you, can I?"

" Nope. " the Uchiha smiles.

 


End file.
